The Health Sciences campus of the University of California at San Francisco is one of the foremost centers of biomedical research in the world. Its Schools of Medicine, Pharmacy, Dentistry and Nursing employ several hundred outstanding investigators who have an exceptional record in achieving NIH awards. The UCSF campus is served by a state-of-the-art biotechnology core facility, the Biomolecular Resource Center (BRC). The BRC has served the UCSF campus since 1985, and fulfills investigators needs in DNA and peptide sequencing, synthesis, analysis and purification. It is housed in 1,900 sq. ft. of laboratory/office space. Approximately 225 principal investigators have used the facility in the last year. Approximately 190 PIs have had 25,500 DNA templates sequenced, 105 PIs had ca. 3,000 oligonucleotides synthesized, over 30 PIs have had 110 peptides synthesized, and approximately 20 PIs had approximately 79 proteins sequenced. The facility is overseen by a Board of Overseers. Dr. Kathryn Ivanetich is the Director and oversees the day-to-day scientific, financial and administrative aspects of the BRC. Funding is requested for an Applied Biosystems 7900 TaqMan quantitative instrument with a Zymark Twister automation accessory. The instrument is requested to enable the provision of quantitative real time PCR as a new BRC service to UCSF investigators, and to meet the considerable on campus demand for this technology. This request is supported by 14 UCSF Principal Investigators. These PIs represent 14UCSF departments, including Biochemistry and Biophysics, Medicine, Anatomy, Microbiology and Immunology, Endocrinology, Neurological Surgery, Pediatrics, and Stomatology, plus the Cardiovascular Research Institute. The requested instrumentation would be a truly shared resource. No single investigator, group of investigators or department would dominate its use.